


Ghostdew Valley

by Actandread



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Ghostdew Valley, Ghosts, Romance, Stardew Valley - Freeform, dead main characters, no yaoi, seriously none of that, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Actandread/pseuds/Actandread
Summary: Young Irota Kanne has been in solitude down in the cells of Joja-corp when he see's his chance and finally escapes but with nowhere to go...but he did when he was a kid he got given the deeds to a farm at Stardew Valley a town where Jojo-corp stays away from for mysterious reasons. Will he finally find peace or will Pelican Town be much more different then he thought...





	1. The Legend of Pelican Town

It was a solemn morning on the bus, I had just escaped Joja-corps dungeon and was heading to my last place of solace Pelican Town in Stardew Valley. My Grandpa used to live there before he passed away, I remember that day like it was yesterday.  
"And for you...my dear Grandson...I want you to have the deeds to my old farm...if you ever find yourself in a corner and no where to go, the people in Pelican Town will help you and make sure your life is turned around" suddenly my Grandpa coughed out some blood as I cried in sadness "Also...if Lewis is still there when you arrive...say hi to the old bastard for me" He chuckled as he took his last breath and died right there holding my hand with the deed in it.  
"Hey can I sit here with you?" I heard a voice say as I looked at the voice when I saw a woman in a light blue dress and blonde hair which stretched down to her waist, I slowly nodded at them as I looked out the window.  
"My name is Haley and yours?" She introduced as I gave her a piece of paper which said  
'Irota'  
"Irota huh? That's a pretty odd name, anyway where are you heading today?" She smiled as I gave her another piece of paper  
'Pelican Town' I wrote as the woman gave me a look of shock.  
"Wait you mean that town that's supposedly haunted?" Haley asked as I looked at her shocked "So you don't know the legend huh? Apparently after a failed Joja experiment all of the town was killed in the process and haunt the town to this day" She told me as I rolled my eyes thinking she was just fucking with me "Its rude not to reply when someone is talking to you, you know?" Haley frowned as I gave her a piece of paper.  
'don't fuck with me, my grandpa said that Mayor Lewis repelled any Joja-corps away from Stardew Valley' I wrote.  
"Yes that was the case until they infiltrated through the sea, their one weakness" Haley explained.  
'whatever this is my stop bye' I wrote as I stormed off the bus.  
As I got off the bus I looked around my surroundings; the grass was dark grey, The trees all were slightly dead and a broken sign sat on the other side of the fence. I walked to said sign and I saw the words I was looking for  
<\-----Kanne farm - Pelican Town ------>  
I smiled as I saw the word Kanne, unfortunately my mother married into my fathers last name so I technically was an Asada instead of a Kanne but just the name made me remember so many memories. I remember when Grandpa would visit and he always brought with him fresh fruit from his orchid, he would make a fruit salad from it and put hot custard over the top of the fruit making the dessert that much more tasty. I smiled softly as I felt a drop of water drop from my face and as I felt under my eyes I found a stream of tears escaping my eyes, I smiled to myself as I got out my Axe and started fixing the sign.  
<\-----Kanne farm - Pelican Town ------>  
The sign now stood proud and tall against the fence, the feeling of accomplishment filled my body as I finally lugged my tools over my back and started walking down the path to a debris filled Kanne Farm. I was partly shocked at this however I understood it wasn't the towns problem to clear the farm it was mine now so I smiled to myself excited to get started! I would've threw everything to the side and started clearing out the farm then and there but I was too tired for this so I took everything inside the old broken house and I took a sleep unaware of the commotion I caused by fixing the sign...  
Meanwhile a group of people gathered around the now fixed sign as the mayor of the town walked to the group of people "What's going on here?!" The mayor asked as all the town people looked at the mayor.  
"Mayor Lewis someone fixed the sign to Kanne farm!" An excited small child with red spikey hair smiled widely.  
"Is this true Vincent?" Mayor Lewis asked as a slightly old woman who stunk of alcohol spoke up.  
"Yes its true Lewis, see for yourself" The woman smirked as Lewis walked to the sign and smiled.  
"This means...That old bastards grandson finally made it here" Lewis smiled softly.  
"You know I saw him earlier" A woman in a blue dress and blond hair spoke up.  
"You did sis?" A blunette woman in a red dress asked.  
"Yeah it was my turn to check on people entering Pelican Town and we had a little chat, he seemed like a nice person although he only spoke through notes so he seems incredibly shy" The woman said.  
"I see, me and Robin will visit him in the morning, in the meantime no one approach he might be scared seeing we're all ghosts." Lewis explained as everyone nodded and dispersed.


	2. Town folk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Irota's first official day on the farm when he gets a knock on the door and sees something that will change what he sees of the town...

"Irota" a familiar voice called to me "You've come at the most dire time...Everyone is dead...but you can save them...Bond with them and then you'll have the opportunity to save them...please grandson-"   
Suddenly I woke up, what dream was that? I saw my Grandpa as a ghost and then he...played onto what Haley said on the bus, did what she say scare me that much I started having nightmares about them? I sighed as I got out of bed and walked to the television turning it on "Tomorrow seems like a bright and sunny day all over the country!" The weather reporter announced as I smiled to myself, a great day for a new start.   
I looked around the cabin to make sure to memorise what I did or didn't have, I had a table and chair but no kitchen, I needed to fix the floor but the roof had no holes in it- my thoughts got interrupted by a knock on the door "Hello is Mr. Kanne here? My name is Mayor Lewis I'd love to meet you" An old sounding voice called from behind the door.

That must be Mayor Lewis! I've heard so much about him from my Grandpa, he was always the life of the party despite his age, I made a noise to show I was on my way but when I opened the door I saw something that contradicted the comment. Mayor Lewis was a man in his 60's, he had a green vest on and a brown cap on his head but that wasn't the part that concerned me...he was transparent. My face said it all when Lewis sighed. "I see you took Haleys warning lightly, hi I'm Mayor Lewis I was your grandfathers best friend when he was still alive and kicking" Lewis smiled as I still had my look of confusion on my face   
"Y-y-you're transparent" I stuttered shocked as I looked to the woman on the side of Lewis.   
"You see I told you he would be scared" she laughed as Lewis glared at the woman.   
"Rude! But its understandable I guess you're not used to the town" Mayor Lewis sighed.   
"I-I-I-I'm sorry I don't mean to be rude" I stuttered but to be honest I was shitting myself metaphorically.   
"You're excused its understandable, the woman to my side is Robin she owns the carpentry shop north of town" Lewis introduced as Robin stepped forward.   
"Nice to meet you Irota I'm Robin if you ever want to upgrade your house or bild new buildings around your farm im your girl!" Robin introduced as I slowly eased up.   
"So is everyone in town also...ghosts?" I asked as Lewis nodded sadly.   
"It was a cold day, just after your grandpa left to be with his family for his final moments we were all hit with a gas that made everything in the town hostile, we all killed one and other...some of us had mercy and was killed by monsters instead...Abigail was the last alive but she was haunted by our ghosts until she went and killed herself..." Lewis explained.   
"Shit..." I muttered.   
"The gas made us all ghosts but don't worry it dispersed years ago meaning we aren't under influence of the gas anymore." Robin assisted in the explanation.   
"That's terrible...I'd love to meet everyone so I could become friends with everyone" I said as Lewis' eyes widened but he chuckled.   
"You know, anyone who tried to move in rejected us instantly, I'm happy you're willing to give Pelican Town a chance Irota." Lewis smiled as I smiled back.   
"Well I have to get started on farm work and clear out some land, so ill probably head into town around midday" I smiled as Robin walked away and Lewis gave me 15 Parsnip seeds.   
"As a sign of good will between you and the town please enjoy your time here Irota" Lewis started walking away as I called out.   
"WAIT! My grandpa has a message to give you before he died, he said 'how are ya you old bastard?'" I quoted my grandpa as Lewis smiled softly, crying slightly.   
"He would say that...see you around Irota" Lewis headed off my farm as I smiled.   
"Well...might as well get started." I smiled to myself  
meanwhile in pelican town  
all the towns poke were waiting for Lewis to come back from the farm when they saw a crying Lewis. "Mayor!" "Lewis!" Various voices called as they rushed to him.   
"What did Irota do whilst I was gone?" Robin asked as Lewis gave a big smile.   
"He is Shiro's grandson alright" He smiled as all the towns folk smiled softly at their mayor


	3. The Sewer rats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Irota finally goes into town but after an incident he finds himself in the sewers with mysterious company...

Ghostdew valley chapter 3

The sewer ‘rats’ 

Finally after a good three hours I finally finished preparing the field, I had plowed a 4x4 area, planted parsnip seeds and watered them too! This may be my first harvest but I’m already having fun, although one thing still on my mind is the townsfolk I mean Lewis and Robin were nice people but im scared the rest aren’t going to be the same like what if the others are so terrible Lewis failed to mention them or maybe he was just worried I would leave after seeing the terrifying ghosts of the town! I should calm down, I know they wont be that bad I mean my grandad used to be their friend so maybe they’ll be nice to me too, either way I can’t be scared or I’ll never be their friends. That was my thought process but deep down I was still scared, scared Joja corp still had a hold on them, that they would kill ME next even if they were ghosts. Either way I finally worked up the courage to enter the town and as I did I saw a few ghosts moving around, one of them going into the shop, another one going north of the town and another one watering her plants in her garden. It was kinda nice seeing people going around on their normal day without anger in their eyes, I let out an exhale when I thought I felt a hand on my shoulder but as I whipped around no one was there. “What the…” I felt the hand on my shoulder again as I turned around suddenly again still not seeing anyone. “Who is there?” I asked as I saw someone float down in front of my face with a soft smile on her face.  
She had red hair and a little curl at her tip, she had a yellow shirt on with blue jeans and her hands were behind her back. “Hi?” I asked as she let out a light giggle.  
“Hi I’m sorry for that I was trying to get your attention but you kept turning round when I turned around and it was just kinda annoying” She giggled.  
“Oh sorry about that then, I’m Irota the grandson of Wilfred Kanne” I introduced as I held my hand out for a handshake.  
“Hey Irota I’m Penny, I’ve heard all about you” Penny smiled as she shook my hand daintily.  
“Oh really? I’m guessing from Mayor Lewis possibly?” I asked as Penny nodded.  
“Yeah although all he said was ‘he is his grandson alright’ before he broke down in tears” Penny said casually as I was shocked, I looked down upset with myself.  
“I…should go apologise…” I muttered as Penny heard my small voice, it was a voice I used to use all the time but I tried to push it away when I moved to stardew, heck I even couldn’t properly talk to that Hayley on the bus.  
“You don’t need to apologise Irota, I-I’m sure he was just happy you weren’t a mean person” Penny tried cheering me up but it couldn’t get to me.  
I had a wall around me blocking any noise from infiltrating, the wall was my insecurities blocking everything…and I knew what would be next because I haven’t taken the pills…  
“Irota are you in the-“ Penny got cut off as the scar that hugged my neck started bleeding slightly, I wrapped my hands around it in a strangling position, my face was red and a screeching noise came out of my throat and mouth, it was the culmination of what a dragon would sound like if it had swallowed another dragon and the swallowed dragon was trying to escape the deadly pits of stomach acids, penny screamed at the sight as my throat bled more heavy, a geyser of blood running out of my neck.  
“Penny are you okay?!” Another voice called as an Auburn haired woman in glasses ran to us and I let go of my neck and started running south of the town  
“Irota wait!!” Penny called to me as she started explaining everything that happened to Maru.  
I started panting as my blood dripped from my neck and into the sewers through a drain, I panted tired from running but as I stopped for a minute I felt a hand grab my ankle and drag me into the sewers. I screamed but really like before it was more of a screech…

I opened my eyes…I felt slow drops of sewer water drip on me, the smell was putrid…like rotten fish mixed together with a literal shit…I slowly sat up to see two shadows one bigger than the other. “hey when do you think he is gon’a wake up?” a shrivelled voice asked as the bigger figure turned to the other shadow.  
“Don’t know…he was bleeding when I found him, god knows what happened to him but it seems they’re still savage…my hand might be infected too…” A female voice asked as the figure turned away “Still I couldn’t let him die up there and share the same fate as Vincent did…” She sighed.  
“You’re way too kind for your own good Ja-“ one of the shadows turned to me seeing me sit up and stare at them “The kid’s up” He said as the small figure walked towards me but something wasn’t right…he was small with beady little eyes but the shadow didn’t leave his face, he was a monster “The name’s Krobus nice to meet you stranger.” Krobus introduced himself as the other figure walked towards me, she looked around my age, she had purple eyes and purple hair to accompany the two amethyst gems, she wore a too small purple dress and had a brown cloth behind her like a cape a superhero would wear…but a really budget cape…she had an hourglass figure and had the look of a veteran in her eyes…wait was she in the town when the others started killing each other, that would explain the look.  
“I’m Jas…why are you here?” She asked as she suddenly pointed at me a spear with a stone tip towards my scarred neck, I tried to speak but I knew that if I tried my neck would bleed again “So you’re giving me the silent treatment now? Is that how you thank the person who saved you from getting murdered by the ghosts on the surface?!” She asked but as she claimed that the ghosts tried to murder me an image of penny flashed in my mind…she was friendly, kind and didn’t seem like a murderer. I tried to point to my neck but my hand collided with a ripped piece of cloth which was acting as a temporary bandage.  
“Careful boy, that’s what Jas used to help your neck get better” Krobus said.  
“Don’t give him your pity, he doesn’t want socialise with us he would be better with the Murderers," She used that word again, I remembered Lewis and Robin slowly a pissed off look invaded my face to the duos notice.  
“S-S-Stop…” I growled my neck bleeding again.  
“Was that an order?” Jas asked pissed as she walked up to me and got in my face.  
“S-Stop...calling them…murderers…” I growled glaring at the survivor.  
“What you gonna do about it? MURDERERS MURDERERS MURDERERS MURDERERS MUR-“ That was the straw that broke the camel’s back, I pushed her away and gave her a look that could kill.  
“DON’T CALL PENNY A MURDERER!!” I shouted as I glared at her, her face looked sad as she looked down.  
“Y-you know P-Penny?” Jas asked.  
I nodded “She was approached me and we had a conversation” I explained.  
“S-She was my teacher…when she was still alive…she taught me and my old friend Vincent, we were kids and she was the closest thing we had to a friend, she would take her on trips to Wilfreds farm, she would plan camping in the woods and supported any hobbies which we got into…” Jas reminisced “I…miss her” A lone tear fell from her left eye as Krobus hugged the human.  
“Kid…who are you?” Krobus asked.  
“Irota…Irota Asada-“ I got cut off by a gasp from Jas.  
“Then you’re…his grandson…” Jas slowly said as I nodded and dried my neck from the blood which was dripping blood “I’m sorry for what I said…so you talked with Penny?” Jas asked as I nodded “Was she…not murderous?” Jas asked as I nodded.  
“She…was so kind…so happy…” I struggled to say as Jas started crying.  
“I miss her!” She cried as she hugged her knees and Krobus continued to hug Jas, I saw a kid in Jas…someone who hasn’t had the chance to grow up like the other children in the world…like me…I hugged her as well staying there for a bit, worried if I let go she would be more down with herself…  
I have to help all the townspoke…so Jas has a home to go to...


	4. Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning home from the sewers he reunites with Penny but one thing leads to another...

It had been an hour since I held jas, I slowly backed up and she looked at me with her bloodshot eyes, she had bags holding onto her bottom eyelid and smiled softly at me. “I’m sorry for annoying you…your neck was bleeding again earlier are you okay?” She asked worried as I nodded my head and smiled softly “Wait a second” she ripped off part of her cape and wrapped it around my neck replacing the previous, now blood stained, bandage as she backed up Krobus brought us some salad.   
“Its about lunch time you two eat up” Krobus said as he sat down and started eating a survival burger he had found.   
“Thanks Kro, so Irota how did your neck start bleeding up at the surface? I called them murderers because I was scared they were why you were bleeding so badly.” Jas looked away embarrassed as I wrote on the floor with a rock.   
“Whenever I speak after experiencing stress my neck bleeds heavily, my voice comes out as a screech and so I prefer speaking through writing” I wrote as the two nodded.   
“I see so you treat yourself as a mute until someone pushes your button?” Jas asked as I nodded.   
“So Irota where are ya staying?” Krobus asked.   
“My grandads old house” I simply wrote.   
“I see I remember the old farm was the only place unaffected by the gas” krobus elaborated on what he heard.   
“Irota going into town is dangerous, you don’t know when you will get attacked especially with the gas in the air” Jas warned, but wait didn’t Lewis say the gas disapate years ago?   
“Ill take you straight to your farm, you’re always welcome back here Irota afterall you are now part of our alive group” Krobus said as he started walking down a sewage pipe and I was about to follow when I felt a rugged hand grab my wrist, I turned to jas and smiled softly.   
“Come back soon…please?” Jas asked with pink cheeks as I pat her head and nodded, following Krobus as soon as she let go.  
Whilst we were walking we didn’t have much chat mainly because I didn’t want to speak. “Thanks for turning up” I stopped my thought as I heard Krobus speak up “Jas seemed genuinely happy earlier so thanks for turning up…” He got closer and motioned my ear to his mouth “Also she is following us don’t pay attention to her” Krobus said as I looked behind us and saw Jas quickly hide behind a pole and I smiled softly and we continued walking to the farm.  
We got to the farm and opened the sewer lid which was in the basement of the farm house “Thanks Krobus for the company” I wrote   
“No problem…hey Jas you saying bye or what?” Krobas called as Jas finally walked to us and shook my hand.   
“See you soon Iro” Jas smiled as I got out the sewer and the two closed it after them and I was left to think about how happy I was to have people like me to talk to- well alive anyway and I count Krobas as a person. In any case I decided to hit the hay early and get my voice back.

The next morning I am woke up to the sound of my door getting lightly knocked on, but what the knocks had in light sound it made up with quantity “I’m coming” I said, my raspy vice filled the room as I got up and answered the door to the sight of Penny standing there smiling.   
“Hey Irota im sorry for scaring you away yesterday” She said as she looked down embarrassed.   
“You’re fine, it wasn’t you it was me” I shrugged as I yawned.   
“Oh…hey are you comfortable talking about you know…the bleeding” Penny then motioned to her neck and then pointed to my neck and gasped “Where is that scar?” Penny asked shocked.   
“Just used makeup to cover it up, makes me look less freaky” I sighed.   
“Oh please all of us are ghosts who could you possibly-“ She cut herself off, Penny suddenly looked towards the slightly open sewer pipe and ran inside slamming my door behind her.  
“Woah what’s wrong penny!?” I exclaimed as she hurriedly shut the sewer pipe and glared at me.   
“Tell me EVERYTHING you did after you ran from me and Maru…” Penny said seriously as I remembered Jas and Krobus’ smiles and I looked down.   
“I fell in the sewers when I ran away and ran to the farm through the sewers” I lied but the lie was filled with concern for my new sewer dwelling friends.   
“Irota, I understand you… you want to keep your loved ones safe it seems so why…why are you lying for them?” Penny asked upset as I sat on my bed. 

“Penny…was my teacher…”  
“I miss her!”  
Jas’ words filled my mind, if Jas trusted Penny in the past and missed her would she keep a secret? “Penny…I trust you…come back tomorrow…I might tell you then…” I muttered as Penny snapped.   
“Well then let me ask you…Did you meet with Jas?” She scowled as I gasped “I knew it…”   
“Penny please don’t tell anyone, it was an accident and Jas thought she was saving my life by making me meet her and Krobus!” I exclaimed.   
“SHE IS STILL INFECTED WITH THE GAS!” Penny shouted.   
“no…she got help with Krobus and she clensed herself of the gas…She misses everyone Penny and she cried when she remembered you- SHE TRUSTED YOU! And you’re accusing her of being a murderer…” I growled as my neck started bleeding as Penny walked towards me and put a hand out to catch the blood.   
“So…she isn’t murderous?” Penny asked as she picked up a tea towel from the kitchen and wiped my neck with it.   
“That’s gonna stain” I simply said as she lightly slapped me jokingly.   
“Don’t worry about the small things or I wont help you now don’t speak” Penny hushed me as she started patching me up with a first aid kit that was left over from when my Grandpa lived here “Look I’ll keep your secret on one condition” Penny started talking as I started writing in neat cursive.   
‘I’m not gonna stop seeing her Penny’ I wrote as she tightened the bandage that was around my neck.   
“Yes you will Irota, I may forgive you but the rest of the town wont you’re lucky I was the one who figured your secret out” Penny said stressed out as she loosened the bandage “look Jas is considered a traitor by the town and its not because she lived and we died but because she ran instead of trying to help us, I forgave her years ago but the others have had a difficult time forgiving her…even Vincent hasn’t forgave her yet Irota” Penny explained as she finished bandaging my neck and let go putting everything away.   
‘thanks Penny…look I’ll try to avoid her for a while but if something happens and she takes me to the sewers again I will be telling her everything that we talked about’ I wrote as penny sighed.   
“I understand…I’m sorry for this Irota I just…don’t want your time living here spoiled by the other townies” she sighed as I went to pet Penny but my hand went through her head “Uhh what are you doing?” She asked.   
I know I can touch her I mean I felt her cold hands bandage my neck! ‘I was trying to pat your head, to comfort you’ I quickly wrote as she sighed.   
“We turn un touchable when surprised or angry…” Penny sighed as I poked her cheek, to which Penny blushed at.   
“W-What now?” She asked as I pat her head and wrote down happily.   
‘You’re not angry, im happy’ to which she blushed.   
“W-well either way I should head back home, I need to get my trailer cleaned before Mum get back, she’ll only drink more Pale Ale at Gus’ saloon and get the trailer even more messy tomorrow” Penny sighed as I hugged her and waved goodbye silently as she left and I looked down  
Was I really gonna give up on Jas? And Krobus? No…Penny is a nice person but she wont stop me from seeing my friends…


	5. Ghosts vs Humans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today Irota reunites with Haley but after one thing leads to another a visit to the sewers is due...to prevent Jas' death

I had decided, for the meantime until I find a way to make the townies forgive Jas I will act like normal and visit the sewer dwellers when I have time. Either way I had business in the town, I wanted to actually get to know the town members instead of running away as soon as I saw a new person. I took a deep breath and headed into the town for another try at conversation, it was around 6AM so no one was out of their homes yet so I decided to wait outside the general store called ‘Pierre’s’ as I heard footsteps come from the south of town and saw a man in a blue jacket and a bit of facial stubble on his face walk in my general direction.   
“Hi.” I simply started the conversation as he walked past me.   
“No thank you I don’t want your flier” He growled as he walked straight past me and I sighed as I sat down and picked up a daffodil, twirling it in my hands as I heard a familiar voice speak.   
“So you lasted longer than a day, that’s a surprise.” A female voice said as she sat next to me, her blonde hair blocking me from seeing her eyes but thanks to that blue dress I knew who it was.   
“You live here Haley?” I asked as she turned to me and confirmed my suspicions.   
“Yeah sorry for not telling you the other day” Haley chuckled as I saw she too was a ghost.   
“When we met on the bus…you weren’t a ghost” I said sceptically as she nodded.   
“Yeah it’s a disguise we use if we are worried someone is here to hurt us” Haley explained.   
“then why aren’t you scared of…me…” Irota asked.   
“We know you aren’t a threat,” Haley chuckled  
“thanks…so who was that just now?” I asked as I looked to the direction the jacket guy walked.   
“That was Shane, he goes and hangs out at the empty joja-mart building” Haley casually said.   
“Joja…” I muttered, like everyone else in this town I have had history with Joja-mart.   
“You too?” Haley asked softly.   
“I worked there when I was a teen, wanted to quit but they put me in their cells…as I escaped I found my grandpas will leaving me the farm…” I explained briefly as I felt pale, cold arms wrap around my shoulders to the sight of Haley hugging me.   
“Trust me when I say this, you’re safe here. We may all be dead but we wont let you die like we did” Haley said trying to comfort me as I heard more footsteps approaching us.   
“Irota your neck is bleeding again” Penny said as I looked up and wiped my neck feeling the cold liquid run down my hand.   
“Penny whats happening?” Haley asked calmly and softly.   
“Whenever he gets stressed his neck bleeds whenever he talks.” Penny explained as she and Haley helped me up.   
“Let’s get him to Harveys clinic, he can at least stop the bleeding for now” Haley said as Penny nodded and walked me to the clinic which, luckily for me, was right next to the general store.

“We have halted the bleeding but unfortunately we cant stop the bleeding entirely without a certain herb.” A voice said echoing in my ears, I had fell unconscious when we got to our feets so its safe to say I was out for a good few hours.   
“Where can we find the herb Harvey?” Haley asked as I heard a male voice sigh.   
“…its in the sewers of Pelican Town…where Lewis suspects Jas and that monster ran of to” the voice said as I heard Penny, Haley and the girl from yesterday gasp.   
“So its impossible? We can’t help Irota any other way?” Haley asked.   
“No…after the full diagnosis we know that’s the only way, so I suggest we make sure he gets all the help he needs until he turns out like us…” Harvey said as Penny spoke up.   
“I’ll go” Penny spoke with determination.   
“You cant it’s too dangerous!” The girl from yesterday spoke as I slowly opened my eyes.   
“Jas was my student so if anyone is going to risk seeing her it will be me, I have to take responsibility for her! Even if she isn’t there I can still get the herb for Irota!” Penny said determined as my words from yesterday flickered in Penny’s mind  
“SHE TRUSTED YOU AND YOU’RE ACCUSING HER OF BEING A MURDERER!”   
“Penny whats with this determination all of the sudden?” Haley asked with a worried tone in her voice.   
“Its nothing…I’m going now” Penny said lowly as she walked out of the clinic and I saw the girl from yesterday looking at me.   
“He is awake Doctor Harvey!” the woman said as I saw Harvey’s face look over me.   
“Hello Irota I am-“ I cut him off by jumping out of the bed and running after Penny.

I finally found the base of Jas and Krobus from the other day but it was empty…   
“JAS! KROBUS!” I shouted with my neck heavily bleeding from the pain of talking.   
“Irota?!” Jas exclaimed as she and Krobus ran to me “Were you speaking whilst stressed again?!” Jas asked worried as she put me on the floor and Krobus fetched the first aid.   
“Jas…Penny is…” I tried speaking when Jas cut me off.   
“Don’t speak, we will talk through writing” Jas said as she gave me a piece of paper and a pencil.   
‘Penny is on her way’ I wrote as Jas gasped.   
“Why?” Jas asked calmly but I could tell there was a hint of fright in her voice.   
‘she is looking for a herb…Harvey claimed it could help stop my bleeding completely’ I wrote.   
“Wait the herb as in the one we started growing last month?” Krobus asked as I shrugged.   
“Krobus, you go put the herbs by the entrance of the base and make sure Penny cant get in the base, I’ll sneak Irota back to Harvey’s so Penny doesn’t-“Jas cut herself off as a strangled voice left her throat as she looked towards the entrance of the base and looked at the see through green eyes of her old teacher.   
“Irota!” Penny gasped as Krobus ran in front of us.   
“Listen Penny we weren’t trying to hurt hi-“Krobus suddenly got thrown to the wall as a purple haired ghost walked next to Penny.   
“So Jas and Krobus are still around” The woman said.   
“Abigail help me save Irota please!” Penny cried as Jas ran to me and hugged me suddenly.   
“DON’T TAKE HIM!” Jas suddenly shouted as Abigail and Penny stopped in their tracks.   
“Get off him and we wont hurt you Jas” Abigail threatened as she held a rusty sword in her hand and pointed it to us.   
“NO!” Jas shouted crying as I saw the tears fleeing from Jas’ eyes as she looked at me scared “HE NEEDS TO HEAL UP!” Jas cried staring at me as I slowly lifted my hand and wiped her tears.   
“WHAT YOU ARE DOING ISNT HELPING HIM! GIVE US THE HERB AND HIM JAS!” Penny pleaded scared as I was the only one who knew what was happening, both sides were scared…scared of the other side, Jas wants someone new to talk to whilst the town only want me to be safe.   
“S-S-S-“ I tried to speak but Jas hushed me.   
“No…you’ll only bleed more irota don’t speak” Jas said scared for me.   
“I SAID GET OFF HIM!” Abigail shouted as she grabbed Jas and threw her to where Krobus landed “Leave Irota, we will deal with jas” Abigail said as she pointed her sword at the unconscious Krobus and Jas.   
“Abi…we got him leave them be-“ Penny tried to plead.   
“No if we don’t they’ll take him agai-“Whilst they were talking I ran to the unconscious sewer rats and made a human barrier between them and the ghosts.   
“What?” Abigail asked as she glared at me.   
“stay…don’t get…closer” I muttered with my neck bleeding.   
“Irota…” Penny muttered as I heard moving from behind me.   
“She…did nothing…wrong…leave…her…ALONE!” I shouted as blood erupted from my neck.   
“IROTA STOP!” Both Penny and Jas shouted at the same time as both of them shut up.   
“Irota Kanne…you’re a weird one…what do you see in Jas though? I can’t help but wonder.” Abigail said in a specific way…  
“she is…a scared…helpless…child…I want to…protect her…and help her…find a home…that’s not dirty sewers…” I struggled to say as Krobus and Jas stood up behind me both in pain.   
“Irota…” Jas and Penny said as they looked at each other.   
“I want…to help her…find more friends…to help her feel welcomed…and feel like she is…important in someones life” I smiled softly as Abigail smiled and put the sword away.   
“Well then…Jas do you have the herbs we need?” Abigail asked as Jas nodded and pointed to the corner of the room, underneath the bed Jas assigned to me.   
“Its under that bed…take the lot…and don’t return Abigail…” Jas said worried as Abigail took the box of herbs and started to leave.   
“Irota…Follow me…” Penny said as I looked back at injured Krobus and Jas and looked down…they got hurt because of my recklessness…because of my fright…   
“Irota?” Jas asked as I smiled softly and followed Penny but as soon as we were out of sight the smile turned into a frown and the eyes of pain turned into eyes of tears.   
“You realise now? If you continue to come down here…everyone will get hurt…” Penny looked down.   
‘They hurt…because of me…’ I wrote on the pen that penny gave me.   
“That’s because you were alone in helping them…you’re not anymore” Penny smiled as I looked at her shocked “It’s time I return to teaching my student…with my assistant Irota Kanne” Penny said as she looked in Jas and Krobus’ general location.   
‘you…are going to forgive them…’ I wrote.   
“Well yeah…they’re just scared right?” penny asked as I smiled and suddenly hugged the ghost, I knew she wasn’t mad or scared because I didn’t phase right through her, instead she hugged back for what felt to be eternity.   
I remember what I felt when she said that, it was hope, happiness and gratefulness that Jas was getting a second chance…but of course that peace wouldn’t last for long…


End file.
